Fighting Chance
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Korra was raised for greatness. A street fighter. She was raised by her parents, but when disaster struck she was forced to leave home. Now five years later she lives off of street fighting. But hen she is offered the chance of a lifetime will she accept it just to reach the top or fall in love with her boss in the process. Borra, slight Linzin, and Mosami.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is another Makorra fanfic, I totally got inspired tell me what you think! :D And don't worry my other Makorra fanfic will still continue. Leave a review. **

Fighting Chance

Chapter 1

"Hit it harder!" Tenzin yelled at his student. She obliged and did a round house kick on the punching bag. Tenzin did a gesture with his hands to show his approval, and she backed away. Korra was the best female street fighter; she even went up against men twice her size. She beat them all, in the ring she was; IceHeart. But outside the ring she was Korra Kuruk the woman who struggled to survive everyday. When she was a child she had run away from home since her parents had liven the same life she did. They were street fighters as well. They had destined her for greatness, but one night there was an attack on their home, and she ran away due to her parents orders. She was adopted by Tenzin and Pema, and later began to get into the secret life of street fighting. Pema did not know of Tenzin's life as a street fighting trainer the only one's who were aware were Korra, Tenzin, and Lin Beifong. She sat on the rusty bench and wiped the sweat off her face with a towel.

"Good warm up Korra. Now I want you to go out there and win this match!" Tenzin encouraged. She gave a nod of understanding and stretched her leg muscles. 'Let's do this!'

_:_:_:_

"Why are we here Bolin?" an agitated Mako Fire asked his over excited brother. They stood in front of a run down brick building. Bolin turned to his brother and smiled excitedly.

"This is where this fighter was! We could make great money if we signed with this dude! We could get publicity! It would be great!" he exclaimed pulling his brother into the packed building. He hated getting into these situations but did it only for his little brother. He paid attention as the lights dimmed. A spotlight was on stage and a man in a tuxedo stood there a microphone in hand.

"Welcome to this event! Here we have two of the best fighters going against each other," he screamed into the mic and pointed to the shadow that was coming into the ring.

"On this side is Tahno WhiteFalls!" he declared. Out came a man in black silk Everlast shorts and a wolf mask on his face. He dramatically whipped it off his face and revealed dark purple hair. He whipped his head for emphasis as his hair fell into place. The crowd booed him. The announcer pointed in the other direction.

"On this side with great honor please welcome IceHeart!"

Mako watched as the crowd went wild. Out came a beautiful woman. She wore a dark blue sports bra, and matching Everlast shorts, her hair in a foreign hairstyle that showed she was from the water tribe. She put in her mouth guard and got in a fighting stance. Mako looked intrigued; this woman who was extremely good looking was fighting a guy… twice her size. He looked disgusted as the fight began and the man quickly punched her in the jaw, making her do a back flip. She quickly regained her balance a deadly look on her face. She took a deep sigh and moved light on her feet and quickly delivered jabs in his face and shoulders. She delivered a deadly kick to his temple knocking him unconscious. The fight had been quick and easy as the crowd cheered and chanted her nickname over and over again. Mako watched as she was lead out of the ring. He saw his brother give him a suggestive look to go and check her out and he happily obliged.

_:_:_:_

The fight was a disappointment, Tahno was no opponent he was just a wuss that cared about his perfect hair. She took off her black fingerless gloves and put them away. She cracked her neck then her knuckles and sighed in pleasure.

"IceHeart! You were amazing!" a giddy voice exclaimed. Korra turned to see two men standing in back of her. She paid attention to the one with golden eyes. She folded her arms and put on her famous deadly look.

She didn't even know these punks dressed in suits. The one with green eyes looked friendly and didn't look much as a threat, but the one with copper eyes looked exactly like a threat to her she watched him closely. She ignored the two and put on a jacket and picked up her duffel. She suddenly knew who these guys were. The Future Industries Fire Ferrets. These guys have a world wide group of fighters from various colonies. It made her sick how they got rich off of another person's hard work. She gave them both hard looks.

"I'm not interested." She said and quickly left out the door.

"Well you heard the lady." Mako said giving up easily. He was a great fighter, but this girl could really kick ass, and could probably beat him up. Bolin only shook his head at his brother.

"No! There is something special about that girl! We need her!" Bolin growled.

_:_:_:_

Korra hated the lower parts of Chicago; it was a disaster, gun shots, sirens, that's what put you to sleep at night. She threw her duffel on the ratted chair, and plopped onto the decent futon. She let the sounds of disaster put her to sleep.

_Next Day_

*Yawn*

Korra opened her eyes and sat up off the futon. She rushed into the bathroom and took care of her personal hygiene. It was time for her to go to the Famous Beifong gold medal gym. That's where the best trained, even Aang the greatest fighter in the world who had passed on. She put on a black sports bra, and some blue track pants, followed by black running shoes. She quickly put on a hoodie and pulled the hood over her head, grabbed the duffel and walked out the door. Little did she know green and gold orbs were watching her? Korra had become an excellent street fighter over the years; she could tell if eyes were watching her every move. She came across a fruit stand and smiled wickedly. She quickly paid the man one dollar for an apple. She turned around slowly and saw some bushes. She quickly threw the apple and heard a loud thud. She smiled in triumph as the same men from yesterday came from behind the bush. The man with copper eyes rubbed his head in pain. She put on her hard face once again. Remember no emotion, it shows weakness in the sight of others. She reminded herself.

"Do I have to knuckle you two stalkers down?" she questioned cracking her knuckles for emphasis. She smirked as Bolin gave a shallow squeak. She could tell he was a kind hearted man and showed a little bit of sympathy toward him by shaking his hand.

"What do you two want? I don't appreciate being followed like I'm some criminal." She said defensively. She remembered her parents treated her the same way, but found out later they were doing it to protect her. She folded her arms and sighed. She saw these men were not going to let up. She saw a bench nearby and gave a gesture for them to follow. She sat down on the bench, slouching.

"Okay you two punks have my attention. Now talk," she demanded.

"Well I'm Bolin and this is my brother slash business partner Mako. We see how you fight, your amazing." He started wholeheartedly. She gave a small smile she did enjoy praise. She nodded in understanding and gave a look that made him continue his story.

"We want you to join our force. The Fire Ferrets. It would mean a lot I mean you're the toughest woman I've ever seen. And my brother and I know how hard it is to be living like… this." He explained waving his arms in the air to signify his point. She gave a sarcastic chuckle and stood grabbing her duffel in the process. Of course another stuck up person telling her how her life sucked. She didn't need a constant reminder.

"No." she stated plainly and began to walk away.

"Why not? You're a great fighter." Mako finally spoke. She turned around and laughed right in their faces. Her aqua orbs hardened with hate.

"Let me make this clear to you two," she began. "you big shot rich kids always get what you want, people work hard for what they do in your industry and you're living it up off of _their_ hard work. It's not fair. And if you think for one second that I'm going to be your puppet," she continued but walked in front of them, her eyes meeting theirs. Her eyes were like a knife slicing through them. They looked horrified as she finished her statement.

"you can go and buy a fancy gun and shoot yourselves in the ass." She snorted before she turned around and left.

_:_:_:_

"What took you so long?" Lin Beifong asked turning away from her students to see Korra.

"I'm sorry Lin, I was caught up." She said her voice shaky. Lin noticed this and took the girl to talk. Korra openly told her of the offer she had gotten from Mako and Bolin. She saw Lin have anger in her eyes as she grimaced at Korra. She looked disappointed?

"You're a dumb bitch." Lin stated. Korra stood meeting the woman's glare.

"Oh yeah, you know what's bitchy? Sleeping with a married man." Korra challenged. Lin immediately backed off. Lin had been sleeping with Tenzin for a couple of months now. Korra sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"I'm sorry Lin. It's just why would you say that?"

"You're a strong woman, whose hope and chances were stripped away. Now you have the chance of a lifetime to make your gift known world wide." Lin explained. Korra looked up at the woman in disbelief, slightly confused. All these years she didn't know or understand what her gift was. She stood and narrowed her eyes, tears threatening to fall out.

"Really? What is my gift exactly, knocking people unconscious? Hit them until they bleed non-stop? What is it! If I don't know then _you_ tell me. What is my gift?" Korra asked sarcasm thick in her voice. Lin chuckled and placed her hands on Korra's shoulders.

"I know your story Korra. You shared it with me before, and I found pieces of your life. Your gift, you're a fighter. You have never backed down from a challenge in your life. Even when death was close by. So listen to me carefully, don't you dare waste this opportunity."

For once Korra noticed Lin had a vulnerable side and she acknowledged it to the fullest. Lin Beifong finally showing sympathy toward her. Korra walked toward the door beginning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked.

"I'm going to use my gift." She smiled sneakily before leaving. It was time her gift was known this would be her chance.

**Whoo hoo! Okay you guys did you like this chapter? It was fun for me to write. I need reviews, I love reviews, so please review! And I will update on Love finds a Way back soon. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have some free time so I decided to write another chapter of a Fighting Chance, leave reviews please :D **

**Don't get me wrong, I like Asami and all, but I do need a stuck up, rich girl in this story. She and Korra can form their strong friendship later. Also there is a little bit of Masami in this story…don't hate me!**

***IMPORTANT NOTE*= I found a modern day Korra, if you type 'Modern Day Korra' in the google _images_ bar, you'll see Korra holding a basketball looking like the tough girl she is. I'm still looking for more Modern Days so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra**

Fighting Chance

Chapter 2

"_Mommy, daddy, look what I can do!" three year old Korra exclaimed excitedly and did a small back flip, for her parents. Her mother Senna laughed excitedly and picked up her small child, her husband Tonraq behind her. _

"_You're destined for great things Korra, no matter what happens!" Tonraq told his daughter smoothing her hair. _

"_We love you Korra," Senna chimed._

"_I love you too mommy and daddy," Korra agreed, before playing again. Her parents watching her closely. _

_-End of Flashback-_

She wiped a tear, not realizing she had been crying, fighters can't cry! She scolded herself mentally. She moved the small quilt off of her body, and stood lazily. It was six o' clock; normally she woke up an hour earlier. She told Lin she would give these Fire Ferrets a shot, but she still wasn't one hundred percent sure about joining them. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth, then put on a blue tee shirt, which had the Adidas emblem written across it, followed by cargo pants, black sneakers, and blue beanie. She put on her zip up hoodie as well, and grabbed her duffel heading out the door. The breeze was swift, and it sent chills down her spine. She missed her parents, she didn't even know where they were anymore, and they lacked contact. She couldn't face them anyway; she had grown distant, and planned to keep it that way. She had gotten involved in the wrong stuff a couple years ago, and was free to walk only a year ago. She stopped walking dead in her tracks as she saw a bill board of her in a fighting pose. She missed having a parent to talk too, not that Tenzin wasn't a great adoptive dad, but she wanted her real parents. While she was walking she noticed a huge bill board, shock flowed through her blood, as she saw that she was the one on the poster; wearing a fire ferrets uniform, and a speech bubble that read: 'Join us the Fire Ferrets today!' How could they do that? They didn't even give her a chance to call and ask about the offer, and now putting her on a pedestal?! She hated enormous amounts of attention, it made her feel like she was being watched everywhere she went, and she didn't like the feeling. Her eyes shone brightly as she saw a pay phone nearby. She quickly ran into the small booth. She put down her duffel, and grabbed the free phonebook on the stand, and searched for Fire Ferrets Fighting Foundation. After she found it she put a quarter in the slot, and dialed the number. Finally someone picked up on the other line.

"This is Fire Fighters Fighting Foundation how can I help you?" a soft voice questioned.

"Yeah can I make an appointment to see the Fire Bros?" Korra questioned.

"What's your name darlin'?" the lady asked.

"Korra Kuruk and don't call me darlin," Korra demanded, the lady gave a quick 'ok' and was silent for a few moments.

"Well all slot appointments are open for the time being, so just drop bye! Have a Fire Ferret day!" Korra put the phone back on its hook, and grabbed her duffel, exiting the booth.

"I'll show them a Fire Ferret day!" she seethed. She never was involved in the city, but she knew when she saw everyone swarming around like insects she had reached her destination. A man bumped into her shoulder harshly.

"Watch it!" he yelled as he continued to power walk.

"Keep patience Korra," the woman told herself and continued to walk. After fifteen minutes of walking she saw her destination. The building was a skyscraper it looked plain on the outside, except for extravagant and massive amounts of landscape. She finally made it inside, and saw golden elevators, and other fancy things. She walked up to the desk seeing a woman with auburn colored hair.

"May I help you?" the woman questioned looking Korra up and down with a look of disgust on her face.

"I have an appointment, I called a few minutes ago," Korra explained through clenched teeth. The woman was surely a person who went crazy over a person's status, and it made Korra sick. Korra noticed a pad nearby that held all the appointments, and her name was first.

"I'm sorry but everything is filled for the moment, maybe go and buy some more clothes," the lady offered.

"No I have an appointment I'm top of the list so I'm going," Korra explained. She gave the woman the finger and walked unto the elevator, pushing the number 35 button. It was smooth sailing from here. When she finally arrived on the top floor, she heard pleasurable screams coming from the door that was a couple feet ahead. As she got closer she almost puked.

"GODS MAKO!" the pleasured female screamed. This wasn't going to ruin everything for her; she needed to talk about the billboard, which she was highly pissed off about. She walked closer to the door silently regretting it, but she banged on it with her fist. The screams stopped.

"We're busy right now!" the female yelled.

"Well I need to talk to the boss, I'm sure he's in there," Korra seethed and banged on the door again.

"The door is locked so go away!" Mako yelled.

Korra banged on the door again, "I'm warning you I'm going to get through this door!"

"We don't except groupies!" the woman yelled.

"Son of a-" Korra caught herself from saying it, she put her prized duffel down, she took a deep breath, raised her leg and with all her strength kicked the doors wide open. She saw a raven haired woman on a desk, the man on top of her; at least they were covered with a flimsy cover up.

"What the hell!" Mako yelled.

"You can fuck later this is important!"

Mako and the woman moved off the desk, hiding them; slowly getting ready. Korra had closed her eyes and turned the other way. She saw the raven haired woman fully dressed and rushed passed her. Korra turned immediately and folded her arms.

"Yes?" he questioned as he she glared at him evilly.

"Why did you post me on that billboard? I didn't want to join!" Korra snapped, honestly she did.

"It wasn't my idea my brother thinks 'you're the one!' don't start making accusations on my part!"

"Look dark and brooding you're becoming a pain in my ass. But I do have to admit your foundation is pretty amazing," she admitted she scowled as she saw a large smirk on his perfectly shaped lips. "So I wanna join!"

"Cool my brother is in the training area he'll be happy to meet you, but first take this card in case you need anything." He offered. He gave her a card off of his _desk_ and held it out to her. She was smiled and was going to accept it but pulled her hand back immediately, she stuck her tongue out a look of sickness on her face.

"What's the matter?" he questioned.

"I'm excited about joining you and your little fighters, but I will not accept a card of off your desk, that you just fucked that lady on," she stated.

"Her name is Asami Sato-"

"I don't care I don't want the damn card, just give me your number." She walked out the room grabbing her duffel and closed the door behind her. Leaving an awestruck Mako behind.

**So I ended it there, I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer! REVIEW! And this portrait is just for fun, in case I start another story about them being in high school. The link is in my profile under LOK characters modern day! Asami looks hot! I know that's weird… but oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait and here is chapter 3…finally! Be warned I do have a bit of Borra and Tahnorra In this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK**

Fighting Chance

Chapter 3

"_You thought that you could play me, whoa!" _ Korra listened to the sound of the Elements, in her ear. It used to be a famous band that consisted of the famous fighters; Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, and Katara. They also used to be Korra's mentors, a couple years ago. Right now Korra was running her usual daily jog. She had been a huge asset to the Fire Ferret Foundation, and it had only been three weeks. Tonight was her huge match, and she was slightly worried. The guy is practically a sumo wrestler. He's three-hundred pounds, of pure fat and muscle. His name is Tai Wei, and for once, the hardcore fighter, felt intimidated. Not that she let anyone else know that. She smiled as she thought of the youngest and sweet ferret brother, the younger one; Bolin. She was going to be meeting Asami, Mako, and Bolin, at a small café to discuss things, about her match, in particular.

She finally made it into the city square until she reached the exact location, where the fire ferrets would be. She finally stopped her jog, and crossed her arms, as she looked at the café sign. It said: Fire Ferrets Café in huge bold red letters. These guys must own everything! It was starting to piss her off. She opened the door, and stepped inside. Immediately she noticed instead of the usual tile, the floor was carpeted. She saw plush circular booths, bright lightings, and portraits of the fire ferrets. Arrogant much? She also realized she was receiving the rudest glares she had ever seen.

It was her clothes… once again. She was wearing an old track suit, and worn out tennis shoes. Her hair in a messy braid. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and walked over to the table where her bosses' were at. She walked over carelessly. What kind of café was this? Everyone was wearing suits, and dresses. Fancy schmancy as usual. But what can you expect from the Fire Brothers. Insanity! She finally made it to the booth, still standing, leaning a wooden pillar. She raised a brow as she saw another man sitting with the Fire brothers, and the "assistant" Asami.

"Good day, Miss." The man said.

"Sup," she said in her casual tone of voice. The man chuckled as Mako sent a death glare toward her and she sent one back. Bolin sighed noticing his brother lacked in communication skills, so he filled the new fighter in.

"Korra this is Toza, our adoptive dad," Bolin started but earned a smack in the head by Mako.

"This is Toza; he owns half of our company. He's also a close friend and will be your contractor. Now sit and have some tea." Mako ordered eating a piece of fire nation scone. The female fighter had the deadliest look in her eyes they had ever seen, and finally a look of disbelief formed on her face.

"L-Let me get this the fuck straight," she snarled and felt a twinge of irritation as she heard people gasp at her crude language. "You woke me up; I rushed my morning job… to have some tea. A cup of tea? I have a damn match tonight! That's what I thought we were going to cover!" she yelled. Asami tutted then grabbed a glass and sipped from it. Korra mockingly tutted back and turned her eyes back to the older Fire brother. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss shall I take your jacket?" he asked in a fancy French tone. This was another thing, which got on Korra's nerves. Pretending to be something you're not.

"No!" she ground out and turned back to the table.

"Look. You have nothing to worry about. You're a strong fighter, and you'll be fine… I'm sure of it." Mako promised.

**5 hours later (The Match)**

"You said she would be alright!" Bolin growled at his brother, as they saw the usually tough Korra, grab her broken rib, as she had been thrown to the floor. The man had brutally kicked her in her ribs once more, causing her to scream in pain. The bashed up female fighter rolled on the floor holding her injured rib, panting. Her opponent held his hands in the air, giving a victorious scream. She had never been hurt this much, and it was severe. Tai Wei chuckled evilly as he walked closer to the fallen fighter. Mako and Bolin screamed for Korra to get up, but she couldn't. She felt as if her entire body was frozen.

"C'mon bitch! You can't hang?!" Tai Wei yelled walking over to the corner, he was going to run and deliver the final blow, by kicking her unconscious.

"_Rise up, Korra! We believe in you! But, you have to believe in yourself!" said an enraged Tonraq. _

"_Don't give up looking or searching. Find your inner being, you can do this!" Senna whispered. _

Korra was in a daze as she thought of the memories. It was as if time flashed back.

_Korra eighteen years old, was in her training attire; a black sports bra, and matching black pants, her hair in her old foreign tribe hairstyle. She was sparring with her ex-boyfriend, ex-lover; Nao Ting. He had been her sparring partner for a while, and her boyfriend for five months. They were in the ring fighting. _

"_You think you're so tough?" Nao Ting taunted teasingly, as he did a sweep kick knocking her to the ground. He walked to the corner of the ring, and took of running, doing a jump in the air, ready to land on her. She immediately grabbed his foot, and pulled him down. They rolled on the mat, until she was on top. _

"_I know I am." She whispered huskily in his ear. _

Korra's eyes shot open as she saw her opponent's foot ready, to knock her unconscious. She smiled snapping from her pained stupor, and grabbed his foot.

"Trust me. I can hang." She whispered and drew her elbow into his shin roughly, smiling in satisfaction as she heard bones crunch. The man cowered down to the floor holding his broken leg. Korra stood slowly holding her rib. She walked over, and kicked him in the face. It was T.K.O.

The crowd cheered wildly as Korra exited the stadium. She was immediately led to the infirmary in the back. The doctor poked and prodded at her ribs. He gave a sound of fear and disappointment.

"Miss. IceHeart," he said in a dreadful tone. Bolin panicked immediately. "you have a broken rib." He said.

Korra sat up to glare at the doctor.

"No shit." She growled. She was happy she won the match though. And was even happier when the doctor, wrapped her ribs, with bandages. She smiled as Mako and Bolin congratulated her, and she finally felt as if she truly belonged somewhere. In the ring.

**Okay guys I know it's a short chapter but it is an update. So please review! Please, the next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**P&L (Peace and Love)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry guys there were two main things that were keeping me away. Lack of inspiration and pregnancy. Anyways here is the next chapter. Also if you want me to update I want to get up to 20 reviews. Thanks guys. I love you. :)**

**We also learn of a secret that Korra has been hiding. Forgive me if this chapter seems rushed. Get ready for some drama! Chapter 4 and 5 will be split into two different parts. **

**Also is angry Bolin hot to you? I plan on making him angry in these two parts of the story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Part I**

Even though Korra had made herself clear about not having sex with Bolin or start any kind of relationship with him that ended up being false. He was determined to prove that they would work even though she was one of his many fighting employees. The two had begun their secret romps at ten o' clock on the dot. He would come over with a pizza and a bottle of wine, and then after that the fun would begin. Bolin would usually get calls from his worried brother, but would assure him he was fine. He would lie and tell him he was at a 'counseling session.'

It was about mid-afternoon when Korra opened her eyes from her well deserved slumber. She stretched on the futon, smiling at the small dull ache between her thighs. Her lover had been rough with her last night, not that she was complaining. She never understood how a kind and compassionate person like Bolin can make her scream her head off, or has such power and aggression. That last title seemed like it fit Mako more than Bolin. The older Fire brother was always aggressive, but now she knew the aggressiveness was flowing through both of the brother's veins.

She took a look at Bolin who was still sleeping on the futon. One of his arms was draped over his eyes while the other was resting on his torso. Light murmurs came from his lips as well as soft snores. His hair was also mussed and covered his closed eyes. The sun swept through the room and through the blinds causing the orange glow to reflect off of his skin. He was beautiful. But how could their relationship work? So far it just seemed like it was only physical, but she learned it was an emotional side for him. He wanted more than just sex with her; he wanted to have a commitment with her.

Korra pushed the relationship troubles aside. A smile was still on her face as she turned around to face the small clock that was on the wall. _11:40!_

She gave a small gasp and quickly pulled herself up off the futon, taking the sheets with her. She wrapped them securely around her body. Bolin feeling the lack of warmth stirred awake from his sleep and looked around in a daze. A sloppy but cute smile formed on his face as he saw her wrapped in the sheet. The unexpected happen when she threw his shirt at him.

"You need to leave." She demanded.

Bolin still look confused trying to rub the sleep from his green eyes.

"What?"

"You need to get the hell out!" she said in a harsh tone. Without thinking she grabbed his pants and threw it at his head. The sound of a thud resounded around the room. She forgot that his belt was in the loops of his pants. On the belt was a gold buckle. He now had a small cut on his forehead and he gave a groan of pain. Then sported a pout.

"Okay, I'm leaving, grumpy."

For the first time the young female fighter felt bad about something. She ran over to him and placed a kiss on the small cut and then kissed away his pout. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Bolin nodded and began to put his clothes back on. "Who are you expecting?"

"Lin Beifong. She visits me every single day." Korra was a world class liar and was good at it. The truth was Lin visits only twice a week. Today Korra was expecting a male person. But she would consider herself crazy if she told Bolin that, so she kept quiet and stuck with the whole Lin thing. It seemed to work, because he trusted her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and a firm but playful smack on her backside and headed for the door.

Korra placed a hand on her backside and raised a brow. "I'll get you for that, later." She promised.

He gave a small wink that made her heart melt to the ground. "I'm sure you will." He said in a sultry tone and finally closed the door behind him.

"Damn." She whispered throwing the sheets to the floor and heading for the bathroom. How would this work out?

* * *

Thirty minutes after Bolin had left and Korra had taken her shower, she heard small knocks on her door. The moment she opened it her suspected guest gave a slight smirk while her eyes narrowed and formed an icy glare.

* * *

**Okay guys. This chapter in my opinion sucked. I have had no inspiration. I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys to let you know that I didn't abandon you. On the bright side on Sunday I found out that I'm having twins. I'm still overwhelmed. I'm scared. I mean I've seen women go through the whole birthing process and it's horrible. I mean pushing a human body out of a tiny hole…? God help me.**

**Anyway the next chapter should be better. I know I leave cliffhangers but it gives me somewhere else to start off at. Leave reviews please :D**

**I love you guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Much has been going on but I apologize for abandoning you guys! I didn't know how to take off from the next chapter, so it was very hard for me. I hope you all like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

_**A Fighting Chance**_

_**Chapter 5**_

She smiled at the boy that stood tall, in front of her doorway. His eyes were a magnificent blue, but dull due to lack of fun. His coffee n' crème skin was glowing like he was under the moon. The dark brown hair that the male sported was dark brown and was slicked back into a ponytail. Finally he wore an expensive charcoal grey suit, with a yellowish green colored tie. His look was serious. His eyebrows scrunched together.

Korra let out a small chuckle before pulling the young boy closer to her body. Tears streamed down her pretty face as the trickles of water landed in his hair.

He pulled back and grimaced trying to "fix" the damage she had done. "Mom!" he groaned still trying to make his hair perfect again, even though it had never gotten ruined.

All-in-all the boy went back to his mother's warm embrace and hugged her. He was no older than ten and already he was dressing like a businessman, which Korra grimaced at. The child was still a boy and didn't need to be stuck in meetings with his dumb ass father. She was happy that she could see her son for once, and it made her overjoyed.

A knock on the door jamb pulled her out of her own world, and instead bought her into hell. She turned to see the same grey eyes she fell for, and the ridiculous violet hair that she loved to caress during their times together.

Korra turned to her son suddenly, ignoring the male for a second. "Sweetie I still have clothes for you in the basket," Korra pointed to the room with her finger to direct him. "It should be in there."

The ten year old obeyed and disappeared into the room, on the other hand Korra walked outside of the apartment and closed the door behind her, staring at the man that seven inches taller than she was.

"_Tahno._" She whispered. "You said Seth was only coming here." She snarled.

"Calm down Kor-uh" he teased, but his face turned serious. "The only reason Seth is going to be with you for these few days, is because we're leaving." He acted like it was the simplest thing in the world. He didn't miss the fury that was in Korra's eyes though.

"W-what in the hell d-did you just say?" she growled stuttering out her anger. Of course, Tahno the pompous ass had something up his sleeve. He was so slick that way, not bothering to inform anyone of his decisions. He was a go with the flow type of guy, but that crap didn't and never will work on the female fighter that stood before him.

"You can't just take him to wherever you want to." She tapped her finger to her chin. "I bet it's to visit one of your whores isn't it?" Korra smirked seeing him tense. "You can't just screw anyone, think of the example you're setting for your son, you dumb ass."

Tahno couldn't believe she had just went there. Judging him for personal affairs. It was ludicrous. He leaned in closer to Korra, to whisper to her. He wouldn't want his son to hear anything inappropriate.

"So…the owner of that one business…you know the one you're currently fucking…could that be an example of bad parenting…on your behalf I mean?" it was her turn to tense at his blunt question.

How did he know that?

"So you're keeping tabs on me now?" Korra demanded the answer.

"You're my wife sweetheart, it's important I pay attention to you."

Korra shivered when he used the word 'wife'. She was a total idiot. She hated this man with all her being. When they were younger and had visited the U.S. for the first time, they liked the place, and years later they were to be wed. Their parents had arranged it for them. Plus Tahno was not even originally from the poles, meaning he had a green card, while Korra didn't. The only reason they married was because it was arranged and Korra needed that green card. Which she got.

"Look we married on mutual terms but I'm not living by it." She snarled. "Our parents set that up a long time ago before mine went missing, they wanted me to move on and have a dream, and unfortunately to get that dream I _had _to marry your ass." She glared. "And yeah we had sex, I got knocked up, and as expected you left then."

She still continued her rant. "Now you're taking _my son_ the one _I _carried for nine months, the one that _I _pushed out of the tiniest hole alive, the one _I _cared for, for three years, until your sleezy ass found your way back in, then you took him!" she screeched but kept an inside voice. "You hang around these whores, you sleep with them, you give them anything, and the only reason why is because you're using them as a replacement for me." She sarcastically chuckled at his surprised and angered facial expression. "I know I was your first. We were emotionally linked, we had something, but it wasn't real. So you left to try and find a replacement. That's why you're such a fucking playboy. Now leave." She growled.

She turned to go back into her apartment but not before Tahno grabbed her arm harshly and slammed her into the wall.

"How dare you." His eyes narrowed. He kissed her with anger. No love, no passion, just hate, lust, and anger. When he pulled back he met her angry gaze. "I'm taking Seth with me in four days." And with that he walked down the hall and left.

Korra angrily wiped at her lips and spat on the ground.

She put on a forced smile and walked back into the apartment to see her son in a tee shirt and shorts, leaning against a wall.

"Mom…I don't wanna leave." He admitted.

Korra tapped her fingers under her son's chin and smiled. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just have fun. We can start today if you want, I just have to go to work first." She smiled.

She felt like the greatest mom in the world when he smiled brightly.

**Okay? How is it? We'll continue everything in the next chapter :D Also Tahno will be an important part of the story later on ^^**


End file.
